real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Running Like An Egyptian
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Egypt. Summary Osiris The vibe at tribe is kinda weird. No one really expected Rose to quit. Piper doesn't feel bad for her aggressive attitude towards her. Ali, Stephen and Kiki talk about how horrible Piper's attitude actually is. Joseph is staying in the woods. He feels like he got a major defeat. His energy is gone and he doesn't want to speak to anyone. Rose was in his power and now he only got Stephen, Kiki and Ali left to fully control. It's time to make his next move. He has to break up one of the current trios, Janice/Logan/Candice or Brooke/Honey M./Declan. Declan and Honey M. are pissed about Rose's decision to quit. Honey M. states that they would finally be eligible to get rid off Candice. Brooke says they will get her out this round and says they are currently running the show. Candice laughs as she, Janice and Logan survived the vote. Candice says that Brooke and Honey M. are completely blind and loves the fact they hate her so much. Logan stays quiet while Janice says she dislikes Honey M. a lot. Challenge + Twist The final eleven arrive at the challenge. Before the players get information about the challenge, Jeff announces a new twist of the season called - America's Choice. Every round, America gets to decide to give either a reward or punishment to one of the contestants. There is a big bowl of name cards and Jeff will grab one of the name cards after revealing the reward or punishment. This time, it's a reward. Someone will head to the spa hotel after the immunity challenge. Jeff then grabs a name card out of the bowl and announces that Candice has won the spa hotel reward. Candice jumps out of excitement while Honey M. and Brooke glare at her. However, this time the challenge is a endurance test. The players have to put a ball on a loop and play it. Every time, the ball will drop. They have to quickly grab the ball and put it back on the loop. The four remaining players all win immunity. Survivors ready? GO! All the players put their ball on the loop and start playing. Piper doesn't understand the challenge and is out first, followed by Stephen and Kiki. Ali then drops out, leaving Joseph, Honey M., Brooke, Janice, Candice, Declan and Logan still in the game. Honey M. drops her ball by accident, followed by Logan. Finally, Declan drops his ball meaning that Janice, Brooke, Joseph and Candice have won individual immunity. While everyone heads back to tribe, Candice leaves for the spa hotel. Osiris Back at camp, Brooke, Honey M., Declan and even Piper are pissed that Candice won both immunity and reward. Honey M. questions if the show isn't rigged for her. Declan says it might. However, he suggests taking out Logan. Piper is down for that. She doesn't like the trio though but it's the smartest decision to stick with them. Piper tells Joseph that Declan, Honey M. and Brooke decided to target Logan. Joseph feels bad about those three trying to take the lead already. Joseph decides it's game time. Declan has to go home tonight. Joseph talks with Kiki, Ali and Stephen and says that Declan has to go home. Stephen is happy to vote Declan since they never got along. Kiki and Ali agree. Joseph then heads to Janice and Logan. Janice thinks Joseph is gonna threaten them or something but Joseph says he would love to work with them and take out Declan. While Logan is sold, Janice doesn't know what to believe. While Joseph did his work, Declan and Honey M. went around to target Logan. As Brooke sits by herself, she meets up with Stephen. Stephen tells Brooke that he doesn't like the fact Honey M. and Declan are so rude all the time. Brooke agrees and says it's time for her to flip. Tribal Council The players arrive at tribal council, followed by Candice who is looking flawless. She smiles at Honey M. and Brooke. Logan smiles at Candice and he quickly whispers something in her ear. She looks at Joseph and smiles. Jeff then asks Honey M. how she feels about the vote. Honey M. responds that someone else, referring to Candice, should've gone home. But she thinks that the move made tonight will be a good plan B. Joseph grins while looking at Janice. Everyone votes. Jeff then reads the votes. . . . First vote... . . . Declan . . . Logan . . . Logan . . . Declan 2 votes Declan, 2 votes Logan... . . . Declan . . . Declan . . . Declan (Declan looks at Honey M. who is looking very suspicious) . . . . . . 4th person voted out of Survivor: Egypt... . . . . . . Declan (9-2) Declan is shocked to learn he got voted out by a large majority. He says that they have made a big mistake. Joseph has gained his power again and feels extremely proud of his move while Candice smiles as her enemy leaves. Declan hugs Honey M. and gets his torch snuffed. Honey M. looks at Brooke, shaking her head. Votes Candice voted Declan: "You came for me day one and now you're the one getting packed. If you start the war, you better finish it!" Janice voted Declan: "As if you're not having enough money yet..." Logan voted Declan: "You're a tuff player, sadly you came for us. We had to do this in order to stay alive. All best, dude!" Joseph voted Declan: "Silly Declan, you thought you masterminded your way through this game but let's be honest - it takes me one hour to make these people flip. Good bye, Declan." Kiki voted Declan: "You had this coming." Brooke voted Declan: "We got along so well and I'm so sorry I have done this but we're on a sinking ship and if I didn't flip, I would've gone home next. Sorry!" Stephen voted Declan: "You lie, you betray and you backstab. Time to return the favor." Ali voted Declan: "Couldn't care less. Bye!" Piper voted Declan: "This vote is stupid. Barbie doll, X-Men and Whitney Houston are getting away with this ... like what?! My closest ally Joseph told me to do this and I trust him so bye." Declan voted Logan: "If you can't vote out the ringleader, just take out one of his or her coattails." Honey M. voted Logan: "You were close to winning immunity but thankfully you lost. And now, you also lost your place in Survivor. Bye!" Final Words "I'm blindsided for real. Like, yeah I overplayed and I made it very obvious I wanted Candice out. But come on, the girl wins everything. Challenges and now even rewards? They're stupid for keeping her allies in because now she's gonna win hands down." - Declan, 11th Place